Illness Illusion
by Aoi Bakanishi
Summary: Gokusen, drama verse. Saison 2. - Les paradis artificiels.


**Titre :** Illness Illusion.  
><strong>Fandom : <strong>Gokusen, saison 2. On peut voir ça comme de l'AU, ou non …  
><strong>Note : <strong>Cet OS à une histoire ! Un jour, après avoir mis des battons dans les roues de ma conscience grâce à quelque herbe aromatique, et commençant à m'ennuyait, je sorti mon crayon à papier. Celui ci étant marqué d'un chiffre par face, à la manière d'un dé. Grâce à cela, j'ai pu décider de quelques contraintes. AU, Gokusen, OS, M. Je n'ai pas pu tout respecter, mais j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu.  
><strong>PS : <strong>Musique d'ambiance ! Youtube /playlist?list=PL7B92B9D51F611B7A&

* * *

><p>« - T'as déjà pris de ce machin là ?<br>- Non.  
>- T'as déjà pris autre chose ?<br>- Un buvard …  
>- Hm … Et ça a été ? Je veux dire, t'as géré ?<br>- Euh … je pense. Enfin, ouais. »  
>Hésitant, il sorti un cachet rose du sachet qu'il gardait caché dans le faux fond d'une canette.<br>« - Ca va bien dans ta tête en ce moment ?  
>- Hein ? Euh … je pense oui.<br>- Par ce que si t'es déprimé ça va pas le faire.  
>- Ah. Non, c'est bon. »<br>Acquiesçant il avala son cachet, regardant faire son vis à vis.  
>« - Bon, go. »<br>Sans rien ajouter, ils sortirent des toilettes et rejoignirent la salle principale, d'où s'échappaient de lourdes basses accompagnés de sons électroniques, les basses faisant vibrer le plancher où il posait ses pieds.  
>« - Ca agit au bout de combien de temps ?<br>- Ca dépend un peu des gens maisentre une demi heure et une heure et demi. Je sais c'est pas très précis. »  
>Ils rejoignirent alors alors leurs amis agglutinés près des amplis. Pour la plus part d'entre eux, l'ésprit n'y était plus. Les deux nouveaux arrivants avaient affaire à des coquilles vides, se mouvant au rythme de la musique. Leurs esprits flottaient loin au dessus d'eux. Dans le ciel peut être. Ca viendrait de là « Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds » ? Laissant leurs camarades se noyer dans la musique, ils s'éloignèrent et allèrent, presque par réflexe, étancher leur soif d'un peu de boisson alcoolisée. Leur verre à la main, ils s'assirent dans un coin et sortirent une cigarettes.<br>« - Tu prends souvent ce genre de truc ?  
>- Non, pas vraiment. En soirée. Le reste, je le vends.<br>- Tu …  
>- Stop. T'inquiète pas, je sais ce que je risques. Qu'une personne de plus me fasse la morale ne changera absolument rien.<br>- Wow, du calme ! Dit il en riant.  
>- Désolé, juste que ça me saoule à la longue. Attends, même Hayato m'a fait chier avec ça, t'imagines.<br>- Sauf que là ça devait pas être crédible … Écoute t'es grand. Fais ce que tu veux, tant que tu l'assumes.  
>- Voilàà ! Bref. Je t'ai jamais vu ni bourré ni défoncé toi ! Ca donne quoi ?<br>- Disons que je suis quelqu'un d'assez timide au départ..  
>- Jure !<br>- Ta gueule je parle. Je disais donc : Puisque je suis plus ou moins timide et qu'en général, l'alcool, ça décoince, bah ça me décoince. Des fois assez violemment d'ailleurs. Paraît aussi que je suis chiant parfois. Enfin je m'en souviens pas.  
>- Ok. Bon, je vais pas faire mon faux cul. Si tu te mets à faire des trucs honteux du genre mise à poil intempestive, j'irais pas t'en empêcher. Par contre mon portable prend d'assez bonne vidéo.<br>- Bon à savoir … »  
>Ils continuèrent à parler pendant quelques temps, remplissant toujours un peu plus le cendrier.<br>« - Ca fait combien de temps qu'on a cachetonné ? Je suis bieeeen mec !  
>- Euh … quarante cinq minutes à peu près … On bouge ?<br>- Grave ! »

Ils rejoignirent finalement leurs amis, qui s'étaient légèrement éloignés du son et semblaient être pris dans une discussion animée. Hayato, qui était entrain de parler, s'arrêta brusquement au milieu de sa phrase et se précipita vers ses amis, prenant le plus petit dans ses bras.  
>« - Ryuuu, j'suis ché-per ! »<br>Habituellement, celui ci aurait répondus quelque chose comme « bah tiens, ça m'étonne. » froidement, puis l'aurait repoussé. Cette fois, il se contenta de lui rendre son étreinte, réussissant à lui répondre « moi aussii ! » entre deux éclats de rire incontrôlés.  
>Il se séparèrent, et Tsuchiya pris la parole.<br>« - Hey ! T'as chopé où ryu ?  
>- Chez Hyuuga &amp; co, man ! Répondis le dénommé Hyuuga.<br>- Sérieux ! Mec, tu me dois bien ça !  
>- Ouais, ouais ... »<br>Il s'éloigna, dansant tout en marchant, et appela Tsuchiya afin qu'il le rejoigne dans les toilettes. Lorsqu'ils revinrent, Hayato, Ryu et Take avaient changés de place, et ils furent accueillis par une forte odeur. Kosuke commença à sautiller devant Take, criant « fais tourner, fais tourner, fais tourner ! » et accompagnant ses bondissement par des sortes de pas de danse.  
>« - Celui qui roule allume, celui qui fournis suit, et celui qui demande, on le met à l'amende ! » récita Tsuchi, alors que Take, souriant, fis mine de tendre sa précieuse cigarette au quémandeur, pour finalement la tendre à Hayato qui lui tira la langue en riant bêtement.<br>Ryu, se tenant à côté de lui, dit en le fixant.  
>- Des fois, j'aimerais bien être un splif !<br>- Pourquoi, tu veux que je t'allume ? Répondis Hayato avant de rire à nouveau, fier de son minable jeu de mots.  
>- Ouais tout à fait ! S'exclama Ryu, riant de façon hystérique.<br>Il n'écoutait plus sa conscience qui lui murmurait de se calmer, de se taire. Il ne l'entendait plus. Ses sens étaient exacerbés, sa langue se déliait. Hayato le charriait.  
>- Ben quoi, j'y peux rien si t'es sex'.<br>Cette fois, il ne l'avait pas entendu. Il fixait le mur qui lui faisait face, habillé d'une teinture sur laquelle des formes colorées s'entremêlaient, sans représenter quelque chose de précis. Il avait donc le regard rivé sur celle ci, souriant béatement, et ne faisant plus un geste. Il semblait comme figé dans le temps.  
>« - Hayato ? Ouh-ouh ! Hayato ! » L'interpella Ryu, en passant une de ses mains devant ses yeux.<br>Il ne répondait pas. Continuait de sourire. Ne bougeais pas.  
>Tsuchi, commençant lui aussi à ressentir ce bien être artificiel, se mit à rire avant de secouer son ami. Hayato sursauta, et le regarda, les yeux écarquillés. Il mit quelques secondes à renouer avec son esprit.<br>« - C'est ouf, elle tourne … » dit Hayato, voulant à nouveau tourner la tête vers la tenture aux motifs psychédéliques.  
>Ryu l'en empêcha en posant sa main sur sa joue pour lui faire détourner le regard, tout en se rapprochant de lui.<br>« - Mais oui, c'est ça Hayato … »  
>Ryu chassa le sourire en coin qui habitait ses lèvres, et les rapprocha de celles de son ami. Ils se séparèrent en riant, puis s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Quelques secondes plus tard, Hayato s'éloigna de quelques centimètres en tirant légèrement sur le t-shirt de Ryu. Ils se dirigèrent alors lentement vers les toilettes, baignant dans une forte odeur de cannabis et d'alcool, manquant de marcher sur une seringue abandonnée après usage. De là, ils pouvaient encore entendre les basses, et même les sentir. La pièce était sombre, l'atmosphère malsaine. L'un n'avait plus conscience de ce qu'était le monde extérieur, l'autre, aveuglé par son euphorie, n'y faisait plus attention. La jeune fille immobile, assise à côté de la porte, près d'une bouteille de rhum vide, était elle aussi trop éloignée du monde pour réagir face aux bruits et aux éclats de voix qui en sortait.<p>

A nouveau près des emplis, Take, Tsuchi et Hyuuga dansaient, les yeux fermés, et arrêtant leurs mouvements de temps à autre pour sortir un briquet et rallumer le pétard qui dormait sur leurs lèvres. Tout à coup, Hyuuga parti en courant. Cependant, aucun des deux autres n'eut le réflexe de réagir, ni même de penser à le faire.  
>Ryu les rejoint alors, trainant par la main Hayato, qui semblait dans un autre monde. A l'inverse, Ryu sautillait plus qu'il ne marchait.<br>« - Hey ! » Fis celui ci en sautant sur Take, qui sortait alors de sa transe. « Il est où Koo~suke ? »  
>Après plusieurs secondes de silence, Take finit pat répondre.<br>« - Je … crois que je l'ai vu partir en courant... » Il interpella alors Tuchi, qui discutait avec un jeune homme dont le crâne était recouvert de dreadlocks. Ne pouvant obtenir de réponse de lui non plus, ils se mirent à chercher leur ami disparu. Perdu dans les effets de la drogue, et dans l'espace.  
>Ils retrouvèrent celui ci dans le jardin, recroquevillé, la tête baissé.<br>Tsuchiya s'accroupit devant lui, et pausa une main sur son épaule.  
>« -Kosuke … Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »<br>« -Du sang ... » murmura le brun, relevant légèrement la tête, le regard vide.  
>A l'entente de cette phrase, Tsuchiya, Take, Ryu et Hayato se figèrent d'effroi, les yeux écarquillés. Tsuchiya retira doucement sa main. Ils étaient tous silencieux. L'illusion de chaleur provoquée par la drogue ingérée semblait s'être évanouie. L'atmosphère était glaciale.<br>« -Du sang … tout est couvert de sang … pourquoi ? POURQUOI ? » Hurla Hyuuga en attrapant violemment Tsuchiya, le secouant, répétant toujours la même question. Tsuchiya se dégagea, effrayé. Tous les quatres fixaient Hyuuga, incapables de bouger, de faire quelque chose pour lui. Il se recroquevillait un peu plus sur lui même. Le sol tentait de l'engloutir. Tout était sombre. Des murmures le condamnait. Pris au piège, il se mit à sangloter, plantant ses ongles dans la chaire de son propre bras.  
>Sortant de sa léthargie, Take se précipita vers son ami, et commença à l'appeler de plus en plus fort. Il ne réagissait pas. Ryu regardait la scène, tétanisé, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Il recula doucement, puis courus au pied d'un arbre où il s'agenouilla. Sous le choc, son estomac se vida. Hayato le rejoignit et s'agenouilla à son tour, tenant les cheveux de son ami d'une main, alors qu'il passait doucement l'autre dans son dos. Il lui parlait avec douceur, alors qu'il tentait de se calmer, étouffé pas l'angoisse.<br>_« Ca va bien dans ta tête en ce moment ? Par ce que si t'es déprimé ça va pas le faire. » _Hyuuga l'avait mit en garde, pourtant, lui n'avait eu aucune réaction. Le brun avait beaucoup de problèmes familiaux récemment, et même si il ne le montrait pas, cela le faisait souffrir. Aucun d'eux n'avait pourtant songé à l'arrêter, à l'empêcher de prendre ce fichu cachet. Il s'assis, et resta alors immobile, le regard dans le vague, muet.  
>Tsuchiya revint avec une bouteille d'eau, et força Hyuuga à boire, tandis que Take et Hayato le tenait. Après qu'il ai bu quelques gorgées, Hayato pris la parole.<br>« -Kosuke … tu m'entends ? »  
>Il lui sembla le voire acquiescer.<br>« - Ecoute, ça m'ai déjà arrivé, je sais ce que tu ressens. Essaie de te calmer, d'accord ? Ca va passer, c'est le taz qui te fais ça, rien de tout ce que tu vois n'est réel. »  
>Tsuchi le fis boire à nouveau, et ils continuèrent de lui parler, voulant le ramener à lui.<p>

Ryu inspira fortement avant de passer le portail du lycée. C'était la première fois qu'il allait les revoir depuis que, le dimanche matin, Hayato l'avait raccompagné chez lui. Il avait l'estomac noué, envie de disparaître. Il marcha d'un pas décidé vers sa classe. Il entra la tête baissée, puis balaya rapidement la salle du regard. Kosuke n'était pas là. Il rejoignit alors sa place sans un seul regard pour ses camarades, ou pour son professeur. Dire qu'il y a peu de temps ils avaient eu droit à trois quarts d'heure de discours de celle ci suite à la découverte d'un paquet de marlboro dans le sac de Tsuchi … Il y a certaines choses qu'il valait mieux lui cacher. Ryu sentait qu'_il_ le regardait. Il sentait qu'_ils_ le regardaient, mais ne pouvait pas se résoudre à lever la tête. Il se sentait mal, comme submergé par un désespoir dont il ne connaissait réellement l'origine. Le monde lui semblait monochrome. Il ne pouvait plus supporter le vide qu'il ressentait, ni la brûlure de ce regard dans son dos. Il pris son sac, et sortis sans un mot.  
>Alors qu'il marchait dans les couloir, il entendis des bruits de pas, puis sentis une main sur son poignet.<br>« - Où tu vas ? » Lui demanda Hayato, le regard tourné vers le sol.  
>« - Je rentre … Je me sens pas très bien. » Répondis Ryu, sans lui adresser un regard.<br>« - Oh … J'espère que tu iras mieux alors … Euh … Au fait .. J'ai pas tout compris au message que tu m'as envoyé hier .. »  
>Il y eu un silence. Silence gêné.<br>« - Au début j'ai pensé que c'était de l'allemand … enfin, en même temps j'étais raide. » Il accompagna sa phrase d'un rire forcé, souhaitant détendre un tant sois peu l'atmosphère.  
>Ryu, lui, se souvenait plus ou moins de ce qu'il avait voulu écrire, et fût rassuré d'entendre cela. Il sourit légèrement. Il y eu un très court contact visuel, mais il détourna immédiatement les yeux. Hayato se gratta la nuque, adressant à Ryu un rictus gêné.<br>« - Bon ben … salut alors. »  
>« - Salut. »<br>Ryu tourna les talons, et marche jusqu'à ce que le brun ne puisse plus le voir.  
>De là, il parti en courant.<br>_« Je suis quelqu'un d'assez timide au départ. »_ Et il le restera.  
>Drogue, alcool, et tout ce qui s'en suit, c'est, et ça restera toujours de la triche.<p>

* * *

><p>OWARI.<p>

Donc, comme je le disais plus haut, j'étais plus ou moins high quand j'ai écris ça, et j'avais eu une discution sur les bad trips .. ceci explique surement cela.

En tout cas, qui saura ce qu'a prit Hayato ? Et ce qu'ont prit Ryu, Take, et Hyuuga ? (bon, ça c'est dit dans l'OS mais bon …)  
>Je me suis amusé à modifier mon scénario pour caser le plus d'effets possibles .. ahah. J'ai pas de vie.<p>

Oyasumi nasai ! (Je ne sais absolument pas à quelle heure vous allez lire ceci, mais moi, je vais me coucher. Alors voilà XD)


End file.
